The Unforgiven
by Punky Cobain
Summary: NEW TITLE! A mysterious woman comes to Edoras by the order of Gandalf, someone who will change Eomer's life forever.
1. Prolouge

A/N- I own nothing. Éomer belongs to Tolkein, The name and title for my "original character" belongs to Marion Zimmer Bradley. Otherwise, they are entirely different people.  
  
Prologue:  
  
When I came to Edoras, I did not know what to expect. I expected war, I expected death, but I did not expect love. Love comes around when you least expect it. I have experienced more grief and loss than you will ever know, and one man taught me how to love again, when I could trust no one. I still sit at the side of that one man to this day, as our hair grays and our skin creases. We have both suffered in our own ways. So listen to my tale, and you will know whom I speak of. 


	2. One

A/N- This takes place during ROTK, Pelennor Fields, yada yada yada. Just in case you got confused. Enjoy! (  
  
"Out of doubt, out of dark to the day's rising, I came singing in the sun, sword unsheathing. To hope's end I rode and to heart's breaking: Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red nightfall!" Éomer, son of Éomund, Third Marshall of the Riddermark  
  
The remainder of the "army" that fought at Helm's Deep had finally made it back to Edoras. King Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Éowyn trudged up the steps of the Golden Hall, all ready for food and rest. Suddenly, Gandalf spoke;  
  
"Wait, one more is coming"  
  
"Another?" said Aragorn ,"But we all are here."  
  
"You do not know her, she will be here within a few moments."  
  
"How know you of this?" said King Théoden.  
"I have foreseen it," Replied Gandalf "Ah! Here she comes now."  
  
Hoof beats are heard, and a tall, slender bay mare cantered up, her rider dismounted and walked up to the group.  
  
"King Théoden, may I present to you the lady Morgaine, who is to help us in our quest for peace."  
  
Éomer observed her. She was extremely beautiful, with brown hair and green eyes. He also noticed a crescent moon tattooed in blue on her brow.  
  
"I am honored to be here, my lord." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
Éowyn was first to speak.  
  
"Come with me, lady Morgaine, I will show you around."  
  
Once inside, Théoden spoke with Gandalf. Théoden sat in his throne, while Gandalf stood nearby.  
  
"I do not understand, how can this, this girl aid us?"  
  
"She has great magical power, and is wise beyond her years." Said Gandalf.  
  
"I put little trust in magic; the only magic I truly trust is that of a sword." Said Théoden.  
  
"I will say no more," said Gandalf "save that you should not be so quick to distrust a stranger, even in times like these."  
  
Éomer found himself thinking why this quiet, beautiful woman was here. Something told him she was not just here to visit. Something about her, it made him feel like he had known her since the beginning of time. Éomer shook of those thoughts and went to join his friends in the hall.  
  
So, what did ya think? Kinda short, I know, but there's only 24 hours in a day (. Please read and Review, don't be too harsh! Amaarie, Punky Cobain 


	3. Two

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I was all going back and forth deciding whether I should publish this story or not. I gave it a new title because the old one (dark have been my dreams of late) sounded too long. "The Unforgiven" is an awesome Metallica song, one of my faves. If you listen to the song, you'll see why I called my story that. This takes place more during the ROTK movie than the book, sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ~PuNkY CoBaIn ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgaine could not help but think 'these people can really throw a party'. Currently, there were several drinking contests going on, and a few men had already been carried or escorted out of the hall. She had grown up among the Elves of Lórien, so she had never seen such a wild party before. Next to her, Éowyn was laughing hysterically at the two dancing hobbits on the table, Merry and Pippin she thought they were called, very unusual creatures. Éowyn stood up and said to Morgaine;  
  
"I need to talk to someone; will you be alright on your own?"  
  
"Of course, enjoy yourself", replied Morgaine.  
  
Éowyn walked off to talk to a tall man with (rather greasy) dark hair. Morgaine found herself looking at another tall man, only he had longer, blond hair. She could not help but notice that he was rather good looking, not like the elves she was so used to, but more rugged. He was currently arguing heatedly with a dwarf a few feet away from her, so he hadn't noticed her looking at him. She felt alone, even though Éowyn had been nothing but kind to her, but even she had found something better to do. Mithrandir had hardly said one word to her since her arrival. She was just about to leave and go visit her horse when Éowyn returned, with the man she had been looking at in tow.  
  
"Morgaine, this is my brother Éomer." Said Éowyn  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Lord Éomer", said Morgaine  
  
"Likewise, Lady" replied Éomer.  
  
"I will leave you to talk a while," said Éowyn "Enjoy yourselves." She said with a smirk and walked away.  
  
Morgaine and Éomer talked for a long time, and they discovered they had much in common, especially horses. Finally, after almost and hour and a half of conversation, the party ended and everyone trudged off to bed. Éowyn had been kind and offered Morgaine to sleep in the spare bed in her room, instead on the floor with the other, mostly male, guests. As she drifted off to sleep she could not help but think how much she liked Éomer, they seemed to agree on almost everything, except for one thing, the subject of the Lady of the Golden Wood. Galadriel was Morgaine's own foster- mother, so Éomer stood no chance in arguing with her. She finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of nothing at all. A/N- How was that???? I know it was kinda short, but please cut me some slack, I only get one hour of computer a day! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening, and if I don't you can put a sign on my back saying "kick me I'm Rohirric!" Thanks for reading, Navaer! 


End file.
